


Lemon-Chan!!

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, Kissing, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Another in a day? I'm on fire! This was another one I made for a friend!
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lemon-Chan!!

"Heyyyy!~ Lemon-Chan!"  
Turning around I hear Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, calling my name.

"Oh hey Ibuki, what's up?"

"Ibuki just wants to know if you wanted to hang out with her at your cottage?"  
She says as she runs up to me, with her arms stretched out, looking like she was going to tackle me in a hug. I think she is going to in a matter of fact.  
...  
Annnd I was right, that's exactly what she did. Having tackle me in a hug, we both fell to the floor giggling. I was on my back, while Ibuki was on top of me, we just stayed there as our giggles calmed down into a comfortable silence, staring at each other with a tint of pink colouring our cheeks. Picking herself up of me, she extended her hand out for me to grab to pull me up. Dusting ourselves off, we went in the direction of my cottage.

"What did you have in mind on doing Ibuki?"

"Well, Ibuki doesn't really know... I guess I was just lonely... So! Ibuki asked you if you can hang out with her, because I like you!"  
I start to blush hard at her words.  
'She likes me??? In what way?!'

"Awwwww, I made you blush Lemon-Chan!~" Ibuki teases as she pokes my cheek, with my head tired to the side.

"I managed to make a cute girl like Lemon-Chan blush! Hahaha! Your so adorable!"  
My face is probably now on fire! Her words ring in my head suddenly. 'I guess I was just lonely...'  
'because I like you!'  
I look at her straight in the eyes.

"Lemon-Chan? Why are looking at Ibuki like that?"

"Ibuki..."  
I take a grasp of her hands, cupping them in mine, she looks down at her cupped hands, her cheeks flaring up, and looks back at me.

"If your ever lonely again, you can always come to me to hang out, no judgement whatsoever."  
I say in a serious tone.

"And...to you really like me?"  
She's quiet, I notice that's she not looking at me in the eyes but rather our hands. It looks like she's trying to figure out what to say.  
Looking back up at me, she takes a deep breath.

"Of course I like you Lemon-Chan your my friend! Your funny, cute, kind hearted-"  
I interrupt her.

"As in a romantic way.."  
She looks at me in shock.

"Wow, hehe...When Ibuki asked if you wanted to hang out, she was not expecting for her to confess this early!"

"C-confess?"  
Before I could say anymore, I felt Ibuki's lips on mine. It took me a second to realize she was kissing me, I was about to kiss back, but she pulls away, with her head turned to the side.

"I-Ibuki... 

"You probably don't want me to hang out with you anymore, do you Lemon? I understand if you don't, I'll leave you alone now."  
I could see tears form at the corner of her eyes.  
I felt my heart shatter at the sight of Ibuki, close to tears. Before she could leave, I quickly grab her wrist. Her head turns in my direction, before I pull her down and lock lips with her, as my hand is cupping her cheek and the other around her waist.  
Her eyes widen, but then flutter close as she deepens the kiss. She sits on my lap, and wraps her arms around my neck loosely.  
We break apart for air, since we both almost forgot how to breathe. Moving her head down, she nips my ears and I let out a whimper.  
Her mouth moves down to my neck, her lips grazing over my jaw. After a minute or so of her kissing my neck, she looks up at my flushed face.

"Ibuki can't believe Lemon-Chan likes her!"

"Of course I do Ibuki! Who wouldn't?"  
She shrugs. After that we decided to watch a movie and invite Chiaki and Hajime to play some games, only for Chiaki to beat us since she's the Ultimate Gamer.

The End


End file.
